Zoeline Agnarsson
Zoeline October Agnarsson, Z.O.A. in certain databases and simply "Zoey" to certain friends, is a new up-and-coming agent of the Illuminati. After a close encounter with a supernatural creature, she became part of the ranks by invitation, and enthusiastically serves their leader. Physical Appearance Zoeline is a bit of a short, slight figure, standing roughly five feet, four inches, but she always seems slightly crouched toward the ground to some degree. Her wavy black hair is always tied up in a hot-pink hair tie these days, the resulting ponytail trailing down to the small of her back. Her hazel eyes are bright, but often hidden behind layers of armor, along with the rest of her body—a great visored helm covers her head, a deep gray trimmed with real gold, and a heavy plated armor covers the rest of her form. Around her waist hangs a tool belt with many compartments, housing several tools and a badge bearing the visage, displaying her affiliations. Holsters hover at her sides—one meager portion of her tool belt—and a great sling for carrying mighty weapons is on her back. Weapons/Abilities Zoeline's suit is crafted of fine layers of kevlar and graphene, interspersed between one another, allowing her to sustain great amounts of force and several mundane forms of maiming without great personal injury to match. The helmet is outfitted with the Rosetta System, a neural interface software that allows the wearer to read, comprehend, and speak any written language on Earth (So long as it's existed for roughly twenty-five years prior). Her standard-issue equipment also comprises the Flash Button—a small, dark rod, fitting comfortably in the palm of one's hand, with a button on one end and a light on the other. Pressing the button shines the light, and it blinds and disorients if shone directly into a target's eyes. Often times, this causes blacking out, and details of an encounter are either forgotten or shrugged off as some bizarre dream, but the device does take some time to rebuild its own charge, so it has few combat applications. The rest of Zoeline's equipment was selected of her own volition—and she went straight for the guns, literally. In the holsters at her sides are two refraction pistols—a pair of firearms resembling ones of convention, but instead of bullets, they are powered by a single laser beam continually reflected and magnified within themselves. The result is a high-octane energy weapon that can fire blasts of condensed heat, hot enough to melt a hole through steel...but more than twenty seconds of continuous fire would bring it close to melting in one's hand. For targets preferred unmelted, there's Tranquility, a customized sniper rifle specific to Zoeline. Its payload, as one might expect, is tranquilizer darts, laced with drugs not only designed to induce sleep but pleasant thoughts as well. Its purpose is to make targets complacent in situations where mercy must be shown, and on smaller targets, it works like a charm...big things normally take more than a couple darts. Zoeline's most personal abilities, however, are ones that she had no control over. Certain circumstances led her to acquire acute senses of sound and smell, beyond that of any typical human—as such, she can detect unusual frequencies (Which can sometimes be quite handy in her line of work), and she is a master tracker...though her acute hearing also leaves her vulnerable to very certain frequencies a regular human would be quite deaf to. Personality Zoeline is, in spite of her appearances, quite a kind and merciful person; she'd rather treat a wound than open one, and she always has a bit of hesitation when she aims to kill. It takes a long time for her to truly get angry—and when she is, it's hardly a secret to anyone around. Indeed, Zoeline does her best to sport a cheery demeanor at all times, and she's exceedingly enthusiastic about her new occupation; some might consider this a fault, as this does sometimes lead to unprofessional behavior. She possesses a great deal of courage, and has claimed several times to fear nothing at all...except for perhaps KING himself. This courage, along with her absence of temper, lets her keep a cool head in even the most dangerous situations, letting her handle critical containment breaches with stride, but she may inconveniently forget to bribe/flash/kill one specific witness who got away. Backstory Zoeline Agnarsson's family, with its roots firmly buried in the United Kingdom, had always had a reputation for being clever. Her family had a long-standing history of being scientists of many kind and in many fields, and...was she related to Isaac Newton? She hadn't memorized her family tree to that degree. As such, she always stood out as a bit of an outlier in her family—the world around here didn't seem to interest her so much (As, to her, everything looked mundane and boring), and she would rather talk to friends in any form than get things done early. Her father might have shown her some fascinating things the world had to offer himself, but he was afraid he could not explain it, and he was often too busy with his research anyway, and that left Zoeline to spend most of her childhood with her stay-at-home mother, whom she found kind, but dreadfully uninteresting. But that never stopped his work from having an impact on Zoey's life. For completeness of understanding, he considered all data valid, and in doing research on some outliers, he may have gotten too curious for his own good. Delving too deep into the occult, secrets were revealed unto him that no one should know—and the face of the Illuminati was revealed to him. It took mere hours for an agent to be sent to the Agnarsson household—and Zoeline's father, being too proud a man to take a bribe, found himself on the receiving end of a Flash Button. It was smooth, graceful, and without error...except for one small thing: after the flash, Zoeline peered out from her bedroom to see the agent beating a hasty retreat. She didn't know who he was or what he was doing there, but she decided then and there that that was what she considered fascinating. She decided that she was willing to work, and work hard, if it meant getting to be like him. Years passed. Zoeline redoubled her efforts in her education. She wanted to become a veterinarian—this pleased her parents; a doctor of any sort was an honest profession. She was taking a break from studying one particular afternoon when she heard screams and running without sirens. Scanning the park, she beheld a feral canine creature, roughly the size of a man, maybe larger, and...another armored man, like the one from so long ago? Feeling something familiar stirring in her blood, she leaped from the bench and towards the danger. Feeling no fear towards the creature, she aided the man in its detainment by acting as a distraction—but her brain got ahead of her body, and the hellish hound charged her and buried its teeth in her arm. She practically fainted from shock on the spot, but her efforts were not in vain; before blacking out, she saw that the man was able to restrain the beast, and was carting it off...or was she getting carted off? She awoke in a hospital bed with her arm heavily bandaged; what had happened was most certainly not a dream. The creature's bite hadn't broken any bones, like she might have suspected, and in fact, her stitches had been the pop quiz of some medicine student or another, and luckily they'd passed with flying colors. Her injuries healed, and she continued her life and studies, but she couldn't help but notice some oddities...everything in the world seemed louder, and she caught herself craving steak for dinner...every night. And she didn't even like steak. These odd changes had not gone unnoticed. The "dog" Zoeline had encountered was actually an escaped cryptid of sorts that had plagued Eastern Europe for some time, and the problem with it was that it was like a zombie—sustaining enough bites or scrapes or claws would cause one to become another creature much like the beast, and no way to reverse the process was yet discovered. The Illuminati was sent to contain it before it could reach the general public. The great leader, KING, had noticed the bite Zoeline had received and the scare that was caused as a result of the agent's performance, but there was little reprimanding to be had—in fact, KING seemed to be taking a shine to the victim. Thus came one of his famous unpopular decisions: months later, cryptic letters were sent to Zoeline promising not only opportunity and occupation, but answers on the bizarreness in her life—and, cautious but overwhelmingly curious, she accepted, and was indoctrinated into the Illuminati's ranks. She was paired up with Xavier August Rook, another prospective new recruit, and her life in the outside world fell away, her studies were replaced with that of the occult; her treating pets, with detaining creatures. And she loves every minute of it. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin I bet this is one of the Origin section people look forward to the most, and unfortunately, I have nothing for you. How did Chaos conceive this one? you're asking. How did he take something as vast and ancient and widespread as the Illuminati, and whip it into a desired shape just for his character? Good question. I blame pop culture. The idea for the Illuminati itself was in place long before the character itself; she was whipped into shape over a couple conversations with Varogon, who uncannily had a very similar idea for a character (That he, of course, won't put up, so now I look quite foolish). The canine mutation wasn't originally part of the plan, but it came up as a way to further connect her to the organization, and I think it turned out nicely. Category:Female Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army